


Second Time's the Charm

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Culture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Triangles, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: With Atlantis stuck on Earth and the Pegasus members having to get used to it, the gang decide to take Teyla & Ronon shopping to get their minds off of it.





	1. A Better Late Than Never Baby Shower

“Your people’s markets are very interesting.” Teyla complimented, as they walked through the large mall. She gazed at the passing storefronts and stalls curious. “So many different types of clothing and technology..” 

Dr. McKay peered over at her, as she looked on with a bitter sweet wistful expression. 

Her thoughts drifted to her days as a trader, not only for her people, but also for the expedition. That life and occupation seemed long behind her now, as she attempted to accept their current predicament with Atlantis on Earth. 

She had already tried many times to use her skills of negotiation on the IOA.. and she failed... 

Her expression looked pained by her regret, and this caused Rodney to stop at a frozen treat stall, hoping to distract her. “Also the food’s good here.” He gave a crooked half smile and gestured to the ice cream and frozen yogurt. 

She gave him a gentle warm smile in return and bowed her head. “Yes, that too.” She placed a hand on Torren’s back, who was strapped to her chest with one of the Earth baby carrying devices Rodney had just bought them. “There’s so much variety in this world.” 

There are positives.. Yes. 

It wasn’t all bad that they were in the Milky Way Galaxy.. Her friends exciting world, and no constant Wraith threat. She and her son would be safer here. 

She had to remind herself of that. 

Rodney got a couple soft serve bowls and he offered her one, but she shook her head not feeling hungry. 

As Rodney got his flavors, Torren cooed and and clung to his momma with his tiny fists. Teyla’s mood lifted and she bent her head down, to touch foreheads with him. 

Rodney stopped at her side and watched the cute bonding moment. He felt his heart melt, as he smiled at them. 

~~

John and Ronon strolled over to join them. The men were carrying their own assortment of bought objects. Sheppard with new golf balls, clubs and a ton of new DVDs and snacks for future movie nights. Ronon had a strange assortment of work out gear, various fast food boxes and protein powder. 

Rodney paused his eating and snorted. “Think you need even more muscles there, Conan?” He teased. 

He grunted questioningly, then followed McKay’s gaze to the large protein powder cases. “No. Those are for Torren.” 

McKay choked on his dessert and glared. “You can’t feed that to a baby!” He snapped. 

“Not now.” Ronon rolled his eyes like that was obvious. “When he’s older. So he can grow up big in strong.” 

“Oh!” He mocked and gave a slant lipped frown, as he pointed, “But that doesn’t excuse-” 

Before McKay could rant, Sheppard stepped in, “Won’t it go bad by then?” 

Rodney recovered quickly from being cut off and stared Sheppard and Dex slightly annoyed. 

Ronon however, looked thoughtful. He set down some bags and picked up the large container and searched for an expiration date. “In two years. So.. Is that good?” Ronon looked at them expectantly and Rodney sighed in understanding. 

“I don’t know how long a year is for Sateda, but an Earth year is 365 days, unless it’s a leap year which is 366 days, but that’s not important.” He waved his hand about absentmindedly, as he explained. “So two Earth years would be in 730 days.” 

Ronon looked down at the jug dejected.


	2. Romance Rivalry Redux

“Hmm…” The Doctor’s fingers fidgeted in thought and tapped the side of his ice cream bowl. Before he could speak his mind, Teyla interrupts.

“Thank you, Ronon.. It’s a kind gesture.” She smiled sympathetic and took a few steps forward to lock forehead touches with him. Ronon brighten at this and gave Rodney a slight smug look at the ‘victory’ of Teyla’s affection. 

Rodney frowned into the remains of his dessert, looking miserable. “At least my gift is actually useful.” He mumbles feeling slightly put out. She turns to him, and he looks up at her timid realizing her honed in warrior hearing heard him. 

“And thank you.” 

When their foreheads touched, Rodney felt more at ease. He sighed when she parted away. As Teyla’s back is turned, Ronon glared him down and McKay returned the hard stare. They quickly stop, awkwardly, when she glanced over them all, as she cuddled her son. 

John watched the two men confused. It had been this way for Jennifer months prior, and that made sense to him, because they both liked her... But now their rivalry seemed to be on Teyla, which made Sheppard wonder if he must have missed the memo on why and when they suddenly shifted to her instead… They couldn’t both like her also.. 

Right?.. 

John knew Keller left Rodney to move back home after the mission was over.. 

He frowned to himself in thought. 

However, to move on to Teyla just seemed.. wrong somehow..? 

Also since when did Ronon look at Teyla that way or show any interest? 

Sheppard made a mental note to try to ask Ronon during their next sparring match. 

“You all have been so helpful for me and Torren.” Teyla announced suddenly, as she gazed at the floor with all the stuff they’ve gotten her and her son. There’s a pause, her expression sad, as thoughts of her people and Torren’s father surfaced. 

She hugged her child closer. 

They were so far from the Pegasus Galaxy.. And so distant from New Athos... With the very likely possibility of never seeing any of those she once knew ever again, if the IOA had anything to say about it..

Her friends gazed at her sadly. Almost like they could read her mind. Though, admittedly they didn’t have to be replicators or ancients to figure it out. They knew she had been working hard with Woolsey to try to convince anyone who would listen to let them go back, but it just wasn’t in the cards. 

Earth was defenseless without it’s chair and drones.. They wanted safety.. They wanted Atlantis.. 

Sheppard stepped forward. “Hey.. I think it’s my turn to spoil you..” He turned and began to lead. 

She straightened herself. “John, you don’t have to. Everyone’s given me more than enough.” She attempted to dissuade him. She felt guilty that she was making all of them feel sorry for her. It wasn’t their fault they were stuck there, and she knew that if it were up to them they would have taken Atlantis back to Pegasus also. 

He looked back at her and gave her a cool smile. “It’s fine. Trust me, I’ve saved the best for last.” 

They followed Sheppard’s lead. 

McKay trashed his empty bowl, and gave Sheppard a skeptical look. Clearly ready to banter. 

“Oh really? What could be better than a hands free baby carrying device that brings a mother closer to her baby?” 

Sheppard rolled his eyes. “You mean that back breaker and a reminder of all this weight you just had?” 

Ronon peered down at both of them, unimpressed. “At least mine will make him a warrior.” 

“No!” Rodney pointed aggressively at Ronon. “You’re just going to give him unhealthy body anxiety and an eating disorder at a young age!” 

The runner looked disinterested in McKay’s opinion. 

“Like you?” Sheppard sneered. 

“Oh, haha. Very funny.” McKay responded monotone and with a glare. “I don’t have an eating problem! You know I’m hypoglycemic!” 

“You keep telling yourself that as an excuse.” The warrior leered. 

“Oh, like you know anything about the condition, Ronon! Did your planet’s medical knowledge even advance to the point of knowing what hypoglycemia is?” 

Ronon looked on ahead looking distant and lost in thought. 

Sheppard noticed the eerie silence and stance and gave Rodney a hard look. “Okay, that’s enough McKay.” 

“You’re telling me that’s enough?” 

“You went too far.” 

“Too far? I only asked a question!” He asked genuinely oblivious to Ronon’s reaction. “Besides, it’s you two who keep harping on my medical issues as if their jokes or not real! I’m just as offended, if not moreso!” 

Teyla laid a hand upon his shoulder, trying to calm them down as Torren began to cry at all the arguing. 

“I think it’s best if we all calm down. If you’re all offended, then there’s no point in continuing this conversation forward.” She mediated. 

“But-!” 

Teyla gave him a look, as she held her upset infant. 

Rodney looked down flushed. “Sorry..” 

She nodded and went to take care of Torren and comfort him. 

The group remained mostly quiet from that point, aside from a stray question here and there from either Ronon or Teyla, until finally they reached their destination. 

“Okay, we’re here!” Sheppard stated as they approached a music store. 

Ronon grunted, as he peered at the neon sign and the large storefront display windows of heavy metal band posters. 

“Seriously?” McKay gave him an incredulous look. 

“What? Teyla likes cultures.” Sheppard gestured to the store. “This is a treasure trove of that!” 

McKay squinted and lowered his chin. He gave him a knowing, scrutinizing look. “You just wanted more Johnny Cash CD’s didn’t you?” 

“No!” He pauses and scratches the back of his head looking guilty. 

He really did think Teyla would enjoy it.. But yeah.. He also wanted some more memorabilia..

“It’s.. ‘culture’..” He tried again weakly. 

Teyla looked intrigued. “That sounds lovely, John.” 

Rodney rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. He snapped his fingers and pointed. “Well maybe there will be some educational lullaby music in there.” He stated as he charged on ahead. Already having ideas for more mentally stimulating mixtapes he could make for Torren, like the one he gave Teyla before.


End file.
